1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to data processing, and more specifically relates to a system and method of extracting data from presentation files so that the data can be utilized for a different purpose.
2. Related Art
Computer generated presentations, such as those generated using LOTUS FREELANCE™, MICROSOFT POWERPOINT™ or COREL PRESENTATIONS™ software, have become an indispensable toot for communicating information in today's fast pace business environment. Presentation software provides a simple interface that allows business information, concepts, or other data to be manipulated and presented in a manner that is easily understood and digested by the viewers. Using the software, presentations containing charts, tables and graphs can be displayed on a computer screen for small audiences, or on an overhead projection system for larger audiences. Given their overall simplicity and effectiveness, computer generated presentations have become a standard for reporting business data.
In some cases, presentations are only shown a handful of times and then archived never to be seen again. In other cases, “structured presentations” that maintain a predefined format are used on a recurring basis. For instance, structured presentations that convey monthly measurement data may maintain their structure and format from month to month, but include data or other content that changes each month. In both instances, it may be desirable to capture the presented data and further process it in a separate application.
Unfortunately, while most of the data used in presentations may be based on existing databases of information, the presented data is often integrated, tailored or embellished for a specific purpose and therefore does not separately exist. For instance, raw data may be aggregated, tweaked, or even spun in such a way that adds value to the data for a sales meeting. Accordingly, because the presented data only exists in the created presentation files, electronic access to the data for any useful purpose beyond the presentation itself does not exist.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,019, “Method and System for Retrieval of Stored Graphs,” issued to Vinberg et al., describes a system for retrieving stored graphical images and charts, and is hereby incorporated by reference. However, the reference does not teach retrieving and cataloging the actual data that may be displayed in the chart or graph. Accordingly, a need exists for a system that can easily access data from a presentation file.